hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Gettance
Bad Gettance is the second album by Amanda and Ashley O'Brian. It was released on February 5th 2010. Background The O'Brian twins took time between their mid-late 2009 album and their second 2010 album releasing songs of their own and occasional singles together, but not full albums. The album was released in late March. About The album was based on "Getting". As well as being title Bad Gettance, the majority of the songs referred to getting, as it was the second album and by this point the O'Brian twins had made "getting in there" something many people related them with. The album was produced by Tipsy Bitsy. Reception The album recieved mixed reviews, but mostly good. The good reviews praised the girls on a more grown up sound, with them starting to sound different and seeming more confident within their music and lyrics. Bad reviews said that the girls were even more graphic in this album and that this wasn't a good thing and was bad for their young fans. Fans were very supportive of the second album. Performance in Charts The album debuted at number one in 6 countries and later got to number one in more countries. Like the first album, it reached the top 5 in over 22 countries. Promotion and Tours The girls began touring in early 2010 with songs from the album. In March, the month of the albums release, they were performing most nights and travelling to promote the album. They continued to tour during this year and in late 2010 they went on full length tours again to promote the deluxe edition of the album. During one concert, Amanda got annoyed with the song and stormed out, leaving Ashley to continue herself with the rest of the show and two following concerts. In a later concert, Ashley had developed stage fright and was nervous to come onto the stage. She later managed to overcome this fear with training. Singles "Bad Gettance", also the name of the album, became the leading single from the album. It was very well praised by critics as the language and lyrics in the song was very clean, with "Gettance" being a reference to "getting in there" being the only thing that some noticed. "Broken Cheeks" was released as a promotional single and was not originally going to be on the album. However it became popular, especially with Amanda fans, so was added to the album. Ashley stated in one interview that she didn't "really like the song much", which meant Amanda sang the lead vocals. "Cheeky" became the third single from the album. It was this song that Amanda stormed out on during a performance. Ashley sang lead vocals live but on the album they sang equal vocals. Jennifer Hunt features on the album version of the song, but not the video or live version. "Little Get No" was released as the fourth single. It became very popular and stayed at the number one spot for one month, with Amanda and Ashleys vocals and lyrics being praised. Ashley later challenged fellow singer, Rose Kwalk, to a "battle" singing the song but with different lyrics. "Just Get" was released as the fifth single. It was a cover of a song by fellow singer Samantha. The single was not as successful as others on the album but did reach the top ten. Bad Gettance - The Deluxe Edition In mid 2010 it was confirmed that there would be a deluxe edition of the album. It would feature "special songs" according to the O'Brian twins, solo singles and a suprise group song. "Hard" was released as the first and leading single from the deluxe edition album. The song featured Emily Cahr, Jennifer Hunt, Sarah Blawhite, Lauren Michaels, and Laurel Eveson Thompason. It was described as emotional and went straight to number one when released. The song was the most successful and popular from the deluxe edition of the album. "Mandy Monster" originally featured on the deluxe edition of Bad Gettance, and because of its success, it went on to feature on Amandas next solo album. Amanda sang solo. "Getting Solo" was Ashleys solo song on the album. She said that the song was fun to perform live and to record. The song was also put onto Ashleys solo album. "Starry Bris" was a mix of Amandas "Mandy Eyes" and Ashleys "Ashley Eyes" songs. They both had their own versions on their albums and their record label decided to create a mixture to put onto the deluxe edition. The DJ behind the song was RobSimTo. Song Listing 1. Bad Gettance 2. Dance in Da Dark 3. Wait is Ova 4. Getter Phone 5. Paper Flashers 6. Forever Is Over (Get Style) 7. Beautiful Dirty Gets 8. (Play) Get Game 9. Gettaplay 10. Little Get No 11. Paparazzi 12. Cheeky feat. Jennifer Hunt 13. 1...2...3 14. Just Get 15. Oh My Gosh 16. Broken Cheeks 17. Rock! Deluxe Edition 18. Hard 19. Starry Bris 20. Mandy Monster 21. Getting Solo 22. Wear My Get Original Song Listing 1. Just Get 2. (Play) Get Game 3. Paper Flashers 4. Beautiful (Getting In) 5. Dance in the Flashing Hole